


Castiel’s Surprise Party

by Supernatural_Carisi08 (Darling_Dixon08)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Supernatural_Carisi08
Summary: You throw a surprise party for Castiel





	Castiel’s Surprise Party

You wait patiently in the bunker where Castiel has been staying. The room is filled with angels and hunters a like. Although most stand awkwardly next to one another, there are a few who mingle. You watch as Balthazar and Bobby talk over a drink of Johnny Walker blue. Jodi Mills and Anna talk by the food you laid out for the human guests, Jodi nibbling on some cheese and crackers.

Sam and Dean should be back any minute with your boyfriend. You feel your cheeks blush when the word boyfriend runs through your mind. Castiel has been human for about 4 months now, his human feelings finally matching yours. The ones you've been harboring for about a year for the angel. He awkwardly asked you out a few weeks ago while the four of you were out hunting for Metatron. You and him sit in the back of the Impala as Dean speeds across the wet road. He slowly reached his hand over yours and when you look over his eyes stay staring straight ahead. You squeeze it softly to let him know you understand and only then do his crystal blue eyes turn to you. You both stare at each other, smiling. It's not until Sam chimes in that you break eye contact

"Can you guys just be together already" He mocks us from the passenger seat.

You chuckle out in embarrassment but Castiel gets nervous and starts to stutter "I.. oh, well.. I.. Uhm.."

"Don't worry about it Cas" you say to him "you don't have to say anything" you assure him

"but I do.." He returns back to you.

"Do what?" You ask in return

"I want to say something" he continues looking at you with a soft face. You smirk towards him, to encourage him to continue talking. He does, "I want to go out with you Y/N"

Your smile widens into a full on grin and all you can say is "really?" He nods in return and you lean close to him and kiss his cheek. His soft lips just inches from yours.

You lean back over, keeping your fingers intertwined and your smile plastered to your face. "So, is that a yes or a no?" Castiel coughs out.

Everyone in the car laughs together besides him as he continues to look at you with confused eyes. "It's a yes" you say back to him and his cheeks lift into a smile of his own.

You bring your attention back to the party as your cell phone vibrates. You pull it out and read the text from Dean "2 minutes" You gather everyone's attention and let them know to keep it down as he will be here in a moment. Everyone huddles together and you whisper to some of the angels, reminding them to yell surprise when he walks through the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouts almost altogether when he opens the door and walks in. Shock registers onto his face followed by an awkward smile he isn't sure he should have. The first person to give him a hug is his brother Gabriel. Castiel makes his way down the steps, shaking hands and giving hugs to everyone along the way. It takes him a few minutes before he reaches you at the end of the welcoming train. He leans in and gives you a quick kiss on the lips. "What is all of this?" his eyes gaze back over to the guests, most of whom have started up conversations again.

"It's a birthday party" you explain to him.

"A birthday party?" He asks inquisitively not following "You can not put a date to when I was made, I've been around longer than your planet" he flatly says.

Dean steps up behind him patting him on the back "it's the date you first came to Earth" he chuckles then moves past him to grab a beer from the cooler.

"September 8th? The day I raised you from perdition?" He looks past me to his friend, Dean.

"That's the date" he cracks open the beer taking a sip.

He looks back to you still with confused eyes so you speak up "I wanted to do something nice for you, I know you haven't gotten used to the whole being human thing and I thought a party with friends would keep your mind off things.." you look away from him worried this was all a bad idea.

Although he is new being human, he must have registered something change in your face because only a moment passes before both of his hands are pressed against your cheeks and he turns your head so you are looking at him. He pulls you close and your lips lock for a passionate kiss. When he finally lets you go, you smile catching your breath "thank you Y/N, no one has ever cared this much before. I'm lucky to be with you."

He then takes your hand and pulls you around to formally meet his angel brothers and sisters "Balthazar, this is Y/N, my girlfriend" he beams proud


End file.
